Jueves
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Los pensamientos de Nicole la primera vez que conoce a un irrestible chico Cullen . xDanny/Nicolex Songfic


**Jueves **

**Summary: Los pensamientos de Nicole la primera vez que conoce a un irresistible chico Cullen **

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.  
_**Ese día, el viento parecía no estar de mi lado… decidí dar una vuelta con los perros en la playa, la única forma de calmarlos después de haber estado encerrados por semanas gracias al clima. Al caminar por las calles del pueblo en camino a la playa, mucha gente me miraba, parecía que nunca habían visto a alguien como yo. Una niña de catorce años paseando a dos inquietos perros como eran Phoenix y chicago. Y más aun creo que ahí todos se conocían y cuando veían a alguien nuevo caminando por sus resbalosas calles querían saber todo sobre ellos y yo en lo personal no creía que pudiera despertar ningún interés en nadie, mas con mi ropa deportiva, una gorra y un impermeable heredado.**_  
Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que lleve por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.  
_**Los perros eran demasiado rápidos como para mantener un paso que no me altere, además de que no conozco ningún camino que no nos lleve a La Push. Perderme aquí sería peor que un cuarto atestado de estos curiosos pueblerinos. Desearía que algo mejorara este espantoso día. Como me sentía en ese momento, pedir cualquier cosa era como pedirle a Phoenix que deletreara berenjena.**_  
De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar _

**Mi paso sigiloso no pareció importarle a Chicago quien gracias a su deseo de perseguir una gaviota, me torció la mano y sentí un dolor intenso que me obligo a soltar la correa. Con poco animo después de unos segundos, busque a mi perro con la mirada y entonces lo vi. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía por solo una milésima de segundo. Sus ojos, verdes como nunca los había visto, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, que se veía aun mejor porque estaba mojado, parecía que había estado nadando en el agua helada, pero luego al admirar su ropa, unos caquis militares y una playera polo azul oscuro, e incluso sus Vans negros me hipnotizaron y entonces comprendí que era obvio que su vestuario le impedía sumergirse en el agua. **

**Camino hacia mí, pero yo solo me di cuenta de este hecho cuando su mano rozo la mía. Y me pregunto si ese era mi perro, claro que era mío y tenía que decir algo pero no podía mi lengua se había estupidizado al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Me espabile por un segundo cuando hablo otra vez. Su voz me parecía realmente dulce y su mirada aun más. Nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, bueno, sin sentido para mí pero el parecía sumamente interesado en lo que yo tenía que decir. **__

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.  
**Cuando su interrogatorio termino, me llevo a donde sus hermanas estaban sentadas, al verles la cara me quede en shock... eran muy hermosas. Y parecían divertidas por mi presencia, Danny miro a su hermana mayor con ojos amenazantes, como si su vida fuera a estar en peligro si no lo hacía, luego de las presentaciones, Danny se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero note que sus amigos lo reprochaban con la mirada, así que le asegure que no había problema y el prometió llamarme para vernos otra vez. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios cuando yo caminaba en la distancia aunque estaba segura de que había sonreído por algo que le habían dicho y no porque yo había suspirado particularmente fuerte.**_  
De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.  
_**Los días pasaban y mi relación con Danny se hacía mas cómoda, sus anécdotas familiares parecían sumamente interesantes a diferencia de los míos, viajes a Italia, Alaska y de campamento cada fin de semana. Mientras él hablaba mis ojos se postraban en los suyos y descubrí que tenía un impulso nervioso de pasar su mano por su cabello. Lo cual me hizo reír y el de rio conmigo, era como si pudiera leer mi mente**_  
Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir.  
_**El día finalmente llego, el día en que me beso, solo fue un simple roce de labios, pero pude sentir mis rodillas ceder ante mi peso y mi ritmo cardiaco aumentar, era tan irreal que apenas me lo podía creer, esa noche me llevo a cenar, cerca de un lago, hizo un picnic de lo mas romántico y me hizo un regalo digno de su caballerosidad, malvaviscos con chocolate, mi comida favorita, era como si el supiera como con un mínimo gesto volverme loca.**_  
Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren.  
_**una noche, como cualquier otra, al cabo de dos semanas de haber conocido a ese misterioso pero dulce chico tuve un sueño un poco extraño, me encontraba en tren hermoso, con luces y adornos y todo lo demás visto en una película romántica, solo que me encontraba sola y no sabía a dónde conducía el tren en realidad. Tras unos pocos minutos adentro, este se detuvo, y la puerta para bajar se abrió, Danny me esperaba con una bicicleta en el andén. Me monte a ella y empecé a pedalear y el seguro y sonriente caminaba a mi lado **_  
Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo. _

**A dos meses de haberse quedado bajo el cuidado de su abuelo, se tuvo que marchar, había faltado a la escuela casi dos meses, no que lo necesitara, pero de acuerdo a mi razonamiento humano se debía de haber atrasado bastante**_  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.  
_**Esa tarde antes de irse, me dio un beso como yo nunca hubiera imaginado, suave pero triste, y al momento anterior a que se fuera, lo tome de la mano sin soltarla y él me rozo el rostro con la suya, se tenía que ir, sus padres lo esperaban y yo no podía ser la que lo estaba deteniendo así que lo deje ir**_  
Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón._

**Semanas han pasado desde ese día, en realidad no recuerdo cuantas pero han sido varias en las que me he sentado en el porche de la casa con su caja de recuerdos, con su chamarra sobre mis hombros y escuchando la melodía que él había escrito para mí un jueves por la noche**

**Fin **

**Para mi Co- Autora: Mojito*Jonaz**


End file.
